The research proposed will investigate the diverse clinical manifestations of neurocysticercosis (NCC) infection. The data that will be used was collected for a clinical trial of treatment for NCC infection that was conducted in Ecuador. Through secondary analysis, we will investigate if host factors, specifically sex, age and familial aggregation, and characteristics of the parasitic infection, specifically location in the brain and phase of evolution of the parasite, influences the clinical manifestations of NCC. Further this proposed research will investigate if the effect of host factors on the clinical symptoms of NCC infection is mediated through the characteristics of the parasitic infection. Through a better understanding of the mechanisms through which NCC causes symptoms we hope to improve diagnosis and treatment of patients afflicted with this disease and to suggest directions for future research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]